User blog:Pepelepew1949winner/5 cartoons posibly canceled?
I am learning about Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies theatercal shorts. I am soon learning about the lost billings from Warner Bros cartoons when years later they closed in 1963 I believe that 5 cartoons were canceled out of theaters. Thode following are Show Biz Bugs (1957) Person To Bunny (1960) D Fightin Ones (1961) The Jet Cage (1962) Mexican Cat Dance (1963) I don't know if this is true but I believe that those 5 cartoons were offically canceled out of theaters duue to several production Problems. Show Biz Bugs was billed as a looney tunes cartoon in 1957 wi tch I don't understand what that ment Person to Bunny (1960) had some issues with the production of the cartoon such as Arthur Q. Bryan (The Voice of Elmer Fudd) died from heart failure before Person to Bunnys release in 1959 that was supposed to air in that year. Edward R. Murrows retired from the talk television show "Person to Persom ( Cedric R . Burrows in thos cartoon with the voice talent of Daws Butler) He would later be replased by Charles Collingswood. For that the cartoon was expired and offically canceled out of theaters even as debuted in 1960. ( in some cases of tryimg to complete this cartoon due to production confusio s over a large amount of time, it took over a year to fix it.) Allthough canceled this would be Bugs, Daffy and Elmers last pairing till 3 decades later in 1990. This is a Sequal to People Are Bunny directed by Robert McKimson D Fightin Ones (1961) was very confuseing ss nobody knew who wrote the story for the film. Michael Maltese or Warren Fosters did not wrote the skript for the picture because earlier in 1961 Maltese's last cartoon to write ( in terms og theatercal release) was The Mouse From 57th Street directed by Chuck Jones. He and Foster were at Hanna Barbera studios for much highet billings. So the. Production Technicly sid not have a story to make a cartoon .In order to make a cartoon you first need a story bit a lot og peopke today ate thinking who wrote the story for D Fightin Ones The next year in 1962 Friz Frelengs The Jey Cage ( witch would be Frele ngs Last to direct with Tweety pie ) The first two miniutes of the music score was composed and conducted by Milt Franklyn but then Died from heart failure and the redt of the Score Was Finnished by William "Bill" Lava starting when Sylvester tried to Catch Tweety with a net. I don't know it but this cartoon was ptobably canceled outy of theaters in 1962 due to the Production problems og the music. In 1963 Warner brothers cartoond shutdown dur to holdoverd like the Speedy Gonzales Cartoon "Mexican Cat Dance" where the whole cartoon ( sequal to 1953's Bully For Bugs directed by Chucj Jones with reused animation footage for the begining) was stereityping disaproved content wutch was posdibly canceled out of theaters . I am not 100% Shure if my information is correct but I am just curious about the 5 cartoons. Reply back soon everyone thanks. Category:Blog posts